The Kingdom Of Fae Working Title
by I am Lady Stardust
Summary: In which a young woman finds herself drawn into a world that she'd only dreamed of by a creature that she didn't think even existed and quickly finds that things are almost never as they seem.
1. Chapter 1

"And they lived happily ever after." Finished the nursemaid.

"Well that's just silly!" The young princess scoffed. "No one lives happily ever after. Didn't they fight sometimes? I'm sure the princess still had bad days. And besides, magic isn't real."

The nursemaid tucked her into bed. "It's just a story your highness. There's no harm in stories."

"Don't call me that. It's just Brooke." The princess sighed. "It's still a silly story."

"Yes, well sometimes stories are silly. Sweet dreams princess."

Fifteen years later Brooke still though fairytales were silly. She knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that magic was not real. And she knew, above all, that monsters were not real. If only the rest of the kingdom were so easy to convince.

There were stories of monsters that lived in the forest near the royal city. Brooke scoffed at the stories but her father, King Brynard took them very seriously. Even if it's not a monster, there is something there, he told her.

Most of the reports were similar. A dark creature, evil and putrid. "He has no eyes!" Some would claim. Others said he did indeed have eyes, but they were like burning coals. Some said he had fangs and claws, others said he had no face. They only thing that was consistent was that he had black wings."He came flying down on wings as black as sin!" They all said.

Brooke could not deny that there was something strange about the forest. She'd heard many reports of missing people, hunters, children, knights, who went into the forest and never returned. Most people stayed as far from the forest as they could.

Today, she sat next to her father as he made an announcement. Before him were gathered all the great adventurers, hunters and knights in the land. The bravest of them all. The king stood. "Brave men! I have asked you here to give you a task. The Ruinvael forest has long been a source of mystery and fear for this kingdom, but no longer. I task you to find the secrets of this forest. I task you with brining our people safety from whatever may lurk there. Bring me the monster and I shall grant any desire that I can."

The men went out with a great cheer leaving Brooke and her father alone in the assembly chamber. "What do you think they will find father?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know dear." He patted her shoulder and left her alone. She sighed and glanced at the empty room before retiring to her chambers.

It was that night that the dreams began.

She dreamed of being a lost child in a dark forest. The trees were so thick that she couldn't tell if it were day or night. She could hear music in the distance. As she walked towards the haunting melody she looked around in awe at the massive, ancient trees around her. Some of them were wider than her room. They smelled old and musky and sweet. She was so taken in by the trees that she almost didn't notice when she stepped into a large clearing. But the commotion in the clearing was more than enough to draw her attention from the magnificent trees.

In the clearing were all manner of creatures. At first Brooke thought they were animals, but at a second glance she realized that they were unlike any creatures she'd ever seen. Creatures with the bodies of men but the legs of goats. Creatures that all looked partially human but had horns or antlers or wings. Rabbit ears and tails and cat eyes. There were tiny winged women, small enough to dance on your hand. Several of the creatures were as tall as two men stacked on top of each other. And all of them were dancing wildly around a roaring fire.

Brooke stared in awe as the creatures leapt and jumped and twirled around the fire. Faster and faster they danced until Brooke was sure they'd all simply collide into each other. But they didn't. And then she noticed, from across the fire, through the rampant dancers, one of the creatures was watching her. He sat on a throne that looked as if it grew from the forest itself. His eyes were darker than anything Brooke had ever seen and they watched her with an intent curiosity. The eyes were deep set over sharp cheeks and framed with dark and wild hair. Two magnificent antlers emerged from the cloud of hair and his long, rabbit like ears framed his face. Suddenly, he stood, tall and imposing over the feral dancers. Brooke couldn't catch her breath. She wasn't sure if she was frightened or enamored by this dark creature. Before she could make up her mind, she woke up.

Several nights later, she had the same dream except this time, the wild creatures beckoned for her to join them. Some of the small ones tugged at the hem of her nightgown, trying to pull her into the fray. The dark one looked amused.

Weeks passed this way. The same dream every few nights. Every time, she edged closer and closer to the wild dancers under the watchfulness of dark eyes. Her dreams troubled her to the point where she was no longer able to focus. She grew pale. Her father called the physicIanth, who merely suggested more sleep. As she grew closer to the dancers in her dreams, she grew further from life around her. And one night, she stepped in to the dancer's circle and found that she couldn't wake up.

She danced with a ferocious abandon that she did not know she had. She twirled around the glowing fire with the stranglings. Faster and faster around the glade until she was sure she would be ill and still they kept on. The small ones tugged at her hands and hair and clothes. The large ones lifted her off the ground to spin around before setting her on dancing feet again. She danced until she felt as if that was all she had ever done. Until she could remember doing nothing else. She could only remember the sound of the flute and lyre and felt the beat of the drums coursing though her very veins, sending her into a frenzy of movement. She could only remember the feeling of the cool forest air on her skin, the damp smell of the trees, and rawness of the dance of nature. She lost herself to the dance.

"Enough!" A powerful voice called out over the music. Everything fell silent. Everyone fell still. The girl looked up to see the dark one, towering, looming over them. She shoved her hair out of her eyes to look at him better. "She does not belong here!" He pointed to someone near her. She glanced around to who he spoke of. Who among them was not a creature of the forest? Then she realized he was pointing at her.

She gasped for air as her mind raced. "No! I do belong here!" Her thoughts screamed, but she could find no voice. "I am one of you! I know nothing else!"

"The child is not of us. She is not Fae." His voice was quietly accusing.

She looked down at herself. Her tattered nightgown, her dirt covered feet. She felt so small. She pulled a leaf from her hair and realized he was right. She began to back away as the Fae stared at her. She began to remember. She remembered that she was human. Brooke remembered her father, the castle, her grammar lessons. Fear began to rise up inside of her as she wondered what they would do to her. She turned and ran into the forest. Behind her, she could hear the voice of the dark one. "Humans do not belong with the Fae!" He called out. "Do not return here!" There was a thinly veiled threat in his voice as it was carried on the wind.

Brooke woke up crying. She wasn't sure where she was. This wasn't the forest and that's all she knew. She sad up and looked around. Her old nursemaid was by her side in an instant. "Shh. Shh. It's ok. Lay back down." She placed a firm yet gentle hand on Brooke's shoulder, coaxing her back down onto the bed.

"Where am I?" Brooke whispered.

"You're safe in your own bed." The old woman held out a glass of water for Brooke to drink. "You've had a fever for about a week now. You've been delirious."

Brooke took a sip of the water. "I've had such strange dreams."

"That's just because of the fever dear. Don't worry about it."

Brooke laid back and stared at the ceiling. Something just didn't feel right. She supposed it could be the fever, but it felt like more than that. It was a week before they let her out of bed. The dreams had stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke awoke the next week to a commotion outside her window. She dressed quickly and hurried down the stairs where she almost collided with her father. "What's happened?"

Her father grabbed her shoulder. "One of the hunters has returned. He brought something with him!" The king's eyes were wide as he spoke. They hurried outside together.

An impressive man sat atop an equally impressive horse, waiting. Behind him, pulled in a wagon, was a cage. Brooke stopped short and peered into the cage. It appeared to be some kind of large bird. Alls she could see were dark feathers. She quickly turned her attention to the hunter who had dismounted from his horse.

He was tall and well built, although rather slender. His hair was long, golden, and shone like the sun. His eyes were a piercing blue. He was ethereal. "Your majesty." He bowed low as he spoke to the king. His voice was at once, both soft and commanding. "I have brought you the creature from the forest. He shall trouble your people no longer."

The king bade the man to rise. "What is your name?"

The man stood, towering once again over both Brooke and the king. "I am called Ianthth, my king."

"Well then!" The kings voice boomed out across the crowd. "Let it be known that in three days time there shall be a feast in honor of Ianth the hunter for he is a savior of our people and a bringer of peace to our land! Anything he desires, be it in my power to give to him, shall be his!"

Ianth bowed low once again. "You are too kind, my king. I do not deserve such honor. I only wish to bring peace of mind to the people."

Later that afternoon, Brooke sat in her father's study with Ianth and the king.

"So Sir Ianth. What is it that your heart desires? What is it that I can give to you for your service to this kingdom?" Brynard asked the hunter.

Ianth stared at his feet for a moment, as if trying to gather his courage. "I ask only for one thing your highness. I would ask your permission to marry your daughter."

Brooke let out an audible gasp.

Brynard's reply was quiet but stiff. "You would ask for my kingdom itself."

Ianth looked the king full in the eyes. "Then I ask for your permission to court your daughter and prove myself worthy of her hand, and of your kingdom."

The king nodded. "A diplomatic response. Very well. If you prove yourself and if Brooke will have you." He waved his hand in dismissal. "We shall see you at the banquet, good Sir Ianth. And once again, thank you for your service."

Ianth bowed to the king. "It is my pleasure, your majesty." He then turned to Brooke. He knelt and kissed her hand. "Until we meet again, my lady." He brought his blue eyes up to meet Brooke's green ones. She wasn't sure what to make of the handsome man. She blushed as he left the room.

The king turned to her. "What do you think of him?"

"His request was a bold one father, although he phrased it softly. He is obviously intelligent and shrewd." She thought over the events that had transpired. "I'm not really sure what I think of him." She said honestly.

The king nodded in agreement. "He is a strange young man. That is for sure."

Brooke wandered out into the courtyard where Ianth's creature was being kept. As she entered the courtyard, she noticed a small crowd surrounding the cage. She drew near and could hear the crowd mocking the creature in the cage. Some people threw rotten food and rocks.

Brooke was angry. She thought her people were better than making fun of a creature in a cage, even if it was a monster. She shoved her way to the front of the crowd. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" She cried out. "Is this really how the people of Aruna conduct themselves? You're all acting like children at a circus!"

The crowd began to disperse as the princess' angry words carried out over them. No one wanted her to call the guards on them.

Once the crowd was gone, she turned to the cage. "H-hello?" She spoke softly to the creature. "Everyone is gone. You're safe now."

It was a human voice that answered her."Safe?" It scoffed. "I am in a cage in the hands of my enemies and you have the audacity to tell me I am safe." The great wings shook as if with laughter. The creature turned swiftly, pressing it's face against the bars. "I am no safer here than you are princess." It sneered.

Brooke jumped back from the bars. She could see now that the creature was a human-like man with great dark wings. His eyes were dark and animalistic. The lower half of his face was covered by a mask that looked like a bird's beak and raven feathers. She thought of the creatures in her dreams.

"No one is safe anymore. The enemy of all sleeps in your very house and you welcome him in with open arms." He turned away from the bars. "You humans are all the same. Too stupid to see what's in front of your very noses." He chuckled. His voice was muffled by the mask he wore and was thickly accented.

"Well." Brooke sniffed. "If you're just going to insult me, I may as well leave."

"Do whatever you want. We're all dead anyways. Not that it will be a loss for you humans to die." He shrugged. Brooke shook her head and walked away.

"Father?" Brooke asked at dinner that evening, "What is the creature that sir Ianth captured? Do we know?"

He shook his head. "No one is quite sure, although the librarian insists the creature is a fae."

"Fae don't exist." Brooke rolled her eyes. "They're just fairytales."

"Yes. However, it's a better explanation than anyone else has given. The creature is very strange indeed."

She nodded her agreement but inside her mind was turning. The dark one in her dreams said they were fae and the creature in the cage reminded her so much of her dreams. Perhaps she would have to pay a visit to the librarian.

After dinner, she made her way to the royal library. It was a massive room that was rarely visited, although Brooke had found herself there on more than one occasion.

The librarian's name was Dor. He was an ancient, tiny man with fluffy white hair that stuck out in all directions. Brooke found him immersed in an old, dusty tome.

"Excuse me?" She gave a little wave as she tried to draw his attention.

He looked up at her, his blinking eyes made huge by his glasses. "Oh! Your highness! Forgive me, I did not hear you!"

"It's fine." She sat down on a footstool across from him. "What can you tell me about the Fae?"

The old man's eyes lit up. "You've seen him then? The Fae in the courtyard?"

Brooke nodded.

"It's quite dangerous you know, to keep a Fae in a cage. They're wild beings. Not meant to be captured. If he ever gets out of that cage, well..." Dor trailed off, his face suddenly becoming very serious. "He would probably kill us all." He finished.

"I didn't think Fae existed. I thought they were only in fairytales." Brooke prodded for more information.

"Yes, most people do. The Fae are solitary folk. They keep to themselves. I think they'd probably be quite content if we'd all just forget about them." He stood. "Here, just a moment." He walked away, weaving his way through stacks of books only to return momentarily with an ancient looking book in hand. "This is the oldest known record we have of the Fae." He opened the book towards the middle and flipped through pages until he found the one he was looking for.

Brooke stared at the page, studying the illustrations. The drawings looked just like the creatures in her dreams. She flipped the page and gasped softly. A full page illustration of the dark Fae in her dreams glared from the book. A small caption read, "The Fae King"

Dor glanced up from the pages at her. "Princess? Are you alright? You look as if you've seen a ghost!"

"I-" Brooke stammered. "I've been having these dreams. They're so vivid, so real. He's in them."

"The Fae king?" Dor sounded shocked. "Princess you must tell me everything."

When Brooke finished telling Dor about her dreams, he flipped through the old book in front of them until he found what he was looking for. "Fae dreams. They're usually had by someone with an unusual connection to the Fae. No one knows how they work, or why."

Brooke shook her head. "But I don't have any connection to the Fae. I didn't even believe in them until just now!" She protested.

"You may have more of a connection than you know princess. Please be careful. You may not be safe. The Fae are wild and unpredictable." Dor cautioned her.

She sighed. "I will. Thank you Dor."

He nodded. "Any time your majesty. It's a pleasure having the company."

Brooke tried to sleep that night, but found herself wide awake long after midnight. Finally, she went out into the courtyard and stood near the Fae's cage. "I know what you are." She said to him.

He ruffled his feathers and poked a sleepy head out from his wings. "So? I know what I am too. It's not like it's a secret."

"What's your name?" She demanded.

He snorted. "You could no more pronounce my name than you could pronounce the name of the wind."

"Just tell me." She sighed.

"Fine. I am called Al'lak'korr'ahn'vic'." It sounded more like something a raven would say than an actual name.

"You're right. I can't pronounce that. I'll just call you Alec."

"No. Absolutely not." He growled.

"You can't stop me. You're the one in the cage." Brooke smirked.

"Thank you for that, princess." He spat the word like an insult. "Thank you for reminding me that I've been reduced to nothing more than an animal by you boorish humans. That I, once so free, now bide my days in captivity"

"It's what you deserve. How many of our people have you killed? Hundreds have gone missing over the years." She accused.

"What?" He stood and grasped the bars of the cage, staring at Brooke with disbelieving eyes from behind his mask. "I've killed none of your people. The Fae do not kill. We may not like humans, but we are not killers. If your people have disappeared in the forest it is by their own stupidity, not because of the Fae."

"Why should I believe you?" Brooke asked quietly.

"I don't think you'd be here talking to me if you thought I was a killer." He shrugged. "Why are you here anyways?"

"Tell me of the Fae king." She sat on the ground facing the cage.

"What of him?" He glared down at her.

"I have dreams of him."

"You?" He glared harder at her. "You have Fae dreams?"

She nodded. "I want to know why."

"I wouldn't know." He turned away from her for a moment before facing her again. "They're inexplicable, even to the Fae."

"Well, you're not any help." She sighed as she stood to leave.

"Wait!" He called after her.

She turned. "What?"

"If you release me, I can take you to the Fae king. He may be able to explain your dreams."

She shook her head. "You're dangerous. I have little inclination to let you out of that cage."

As she walked away, he muttered something that she was pretty sure was a curse word.


	3. Chapter 3

The banquet the next night was a huge event. People from all over the kingdom came to honor their new hero. There were crowds and crowds of people. There was an abundance of food and music and dancing.

Brooke watched Ianth at the banquet. The hunter seemed uncomfortable with the amount of attention he was receiving. Brooke watched in amusement as he blushed at yet another lord expressing his gratitude. Eventually, she made her way to his side. "Enjoying the party?" She asked.

He jumped. "Princess! I didn't see you there." He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I'm..." He searched for words. "I'm not used to so many people. As a hunter I'm usually on my own in the forest. Not at royal banquets."

Brooke nodded. "Well, if you do succeed in convincing my father and I that you will make a good king you'll have to get used to the people. This is actually fairly normal for here."

He sighed. "Things are so different where I am from."

"Where are you from?" Brooke asked. She had been trying to place his accent but hadn't been able to.

"It's a very small country to the north of here. Most people have never even heard of it. I'm technically royalty there. But it's so small of a country that it doesn't really matter." He gave an insecure smile. "I may as well be king of the cats for all that it matters."

"I happen to like cats. Meeting their king would be quite a pleasure, I'm sure." Brooke laughed. She hadn't expected Ianth to be so insecure with himself, but as he stood next to her he fidgeted nervously.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Brooke laid her hand on his forearm in an attempt to help calm him.

He nodded. "Sure."

Brooke smiled and took his hand in hers, leading him in the direction of the garden.

Once outside Ianth seemed to relax a bit.

"Tell me." Brooke spoke as they walked. "How did you catch the creature?"

Ianth gave a sheepish grin. "I got lucky really. When I found him, it looked as if he'd been in a fight with something else already. It wasn't much effort to bind him. Everyone keeps talking about how great a hunter I must be, but I really did just get lucky."

Brooke gave a sidelong glance at the tall young man. It was rare for someone courting a princess to be so honest. Brooke was used to hearing stories of great feats that were embellished to ridiculousness. "What do you think he is?"

He looked up at the sky. "Some sort of fairyfolk I suppose. But who knows." He stopped mid stride and pointed up at the night sky. "See that one? The seven stars that curve around? That's Cordon. They say that the seven stars make up his bow. He was so mighty a warrior that the very stars honored him by placing him in the sky, thus granting him immortality and fame forever." He grinned as he spoke.

"Is that what you hope for? Immortality? Fame?" Brooke asked amusedly.

Ianth laughed. It was a deep, hearty sound that Brooke liked immediately. "No. I just want to help people. I just want to be sure that they are safe and taken care of."

"Is that why you want to be king?"

He smiled, almost sadly. "You know, I don't even really want to be king."

"But you asked-"

He cut Brooke off. "I didn't ask to be king. The only thing I asked for was you."

Brooke wasn't sure how to respond so he continued. "The only thing I wanted was a chance to win your love. And if that means I must win the throne as well, then so be it."

"I-I'm flattered!" Brooke stammered.

He took a deep breath, as if steeling himself for something, and then took her hand in his. "Your highness, I know we don't know each other very well. And I've never believed in love at first sight. I think such fairytales are foolishness. But the moment I saw you, something stirred inside of me. Something that I could not ignore. I don't presume to know what such things mean..." He trailed off, unsure of how to end his sudden stream of words.

Brooke reached up and stroked his cheek, silencing him. "I don't believe in fairytales either. However, you definitely have a chance."

He reached up and took her hand in his. "That is all I ask."

Brooke smiled. "We should probably get back. I'm sure my father is wondering where you are."

Ianth nodded. "Yes. We probably should."

As they headed back to the party, Brooke's heart was warmer than it had ever been.

That night, the dreams returned.

The forest was far more ominous than before. Brooke wandered through the trees, trying not to shiver in the darkness. She soon found herself in the clearing, only this time, there was no fire, no music no dancers. There was only the ancient throne and the Fae king. He looked down at Brooke. "I told you not to return human. Tell me why I should not kill you now?"

His voice sent shivers down Brooke's spine. "I want to know why I am having these dreams." She answered in a small voice. "I keep finding myself here. Why?"

The powerful Fae raised an eyebrow at her. "Dreams?" He scoffed. "Human, you must be mistaken. This is very much real. What is a child doing so far from the human's villages?"

Brooke looked down at herself and realized that she was indeed a child. She shook her head. "I don't know. I fall asleep at home in my bed. I wake up here."

The Fae king ran a hand up one of his antlers as he though. Finally, he rose, towering over Brooke. He knelt down to her level. "There is something different about you. Why are you not afraid of me?" He leaned close, studying Brooke's face.

"I am very afraid of you sir." She stated. She was doing everything in her power to not break down sobbing.

"You hide it well child. You must be very brave or very stupid." He pondered again for a moment. "Dreams. Is it possible that you are having Fae dreams?" He asked more to the air than to her. "I do not like it, but there must be some purpose. As long as you are here you shall be safe. I shall make sure of it. It wouldn't do to meddle with someone's purpose." He sighed as he sat back on his throne. "What is your name?"

Brooke did not take much comfort from the Fae king's words. "My name is Brooke."

"Brooke." He tested the name out. Then he told her his name, but she found it unpronounceable. He laughed at her attempts. "Child, stop before you hurt yourself. You could no more pronounce the name of a Fae then you could speak the language of the fish. You may call me Raven for that is my kindred."

Sighing, Brooke settled on a tuft of moss. "Now what?"

Raven shook his head. "I do not know. Whatever the magic wants from you, that is for you to find out."

Brooke looked at the Fae king. "I don't even know where to begin."

"At the beginning." He nodded as if this were some piece of sage advice.

She rolled her eyes. "Well obviously. But I don't even know where the beginning is." Her voice was cutting.

"I suppose," He thought for a moment, "The beginning is wherever you want it to be. Right now could be the beginning, if you decide to begin here."

"That makes no sense. Is it some kind of riddle?" She sighed exasperatedly.

"As much as I enjoy riddles, I do not speak in them."

She rolled her eyes again. "Fine. The beginning is when the dreams started. It was a few weeks before Ianth captured the Fae who's been killing our people."

"What?" Raven said abruptly. "Fae are not captured by humans."

"Well, where I'm from apparently they are. There's one in a cage in my castle's courtyard."

Raven shook his head. "Impossible." Brooke could see long, dagger like fangs in his mouth as he growled. He wasn't happy.

"He's tall. Long dark hair. Big dark wings. Not as impressive as you, but even he says he's a Fae."

"What is his name?" The king quizzed.

"I can't pronounce it. It sounds like a crow call. I just call him Alec." Brooke explained.

The Fae shook his head. "This hunter of yours, Ianth. He must not be human. There is no way."

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know. He seems human enough, although a little strange."

Raven sighed. "It's time for you to go. The forest shall take you back."

Brooke stood. "Fine. But I'm sure I'll be back."

The Fae king stood as well, towering over Brooke's child form. "I'm sure you will. Next time, bring me the name of the Fae you say you have."

She nodded. "I'll do what I can." She turned and walked into the forest.

The fae sat in his cage. He watched with dark eyes as Brooke approached. "Princess?" He sneered.

"I need to know your name." She demanded.

"I've already told it to you. You couldn't pronounce it, remember?" He snidely reminded her.

"The Fae king asked me to learn it so I could tell him."

"Again with the Fae dreams?" He sighed, but he pushed himself off the ground and stood to face her. "Fine."

She stood expectantly.

"Start with the first part. Ala'" The last part of the sounds was a deep and guttural stop.

Brooke imitated him the best she could. He laughed mockingly. "The second sound. K'." It was abrupt and cut off. "Then Korr'." the r's rolled softly. "Ahn'" he continued. "Vik'." Another abrupt cut off sound."

Brooke tried stringing the sounds together with little luck. The fae shook his head. "Fae words aren't meant for human tongues. The Fae king has tasked you with the impossible."

"No." Brooke protested. "I will learn. I will get it."

"You're very stubborn aren't you?" He chuckled.

Brooke grinned. "You have no idea."

"Princess?" Ianth's voice called out over the courtyard. She turned. He hadn't seen her yet.

"I've got to go." She mumbled to the Fae.

"Oh yes, run off at the first call of your prince. Don't be caught talking to the ferocious monster!" He mocked. Brooke ignored him as she strode towards Ianth.

"Ianth!" She called. His whole face lit up as he grinned and her heart fluttered a bit. She looped her arm in his and they headed towards the castle.

"Tell me about your home country." Brooke said as the wandered the castle halls.

Ianth smiled a little half smile. "It's a small country, far to the north of here. It's beautiful there. It's winter, snowy most of the year. But in the summer, when the snow melts, everything turns so green." He chuckled. "They say it used to be Goblin country. Actually, the royal family is supposedly descended from Goblins. But that's just silly."

It was Brooke's turn to chuckle. "I'm beginning to think nothing is as impossible as it sounds."

Ianth nodded. "I suppose you're right." He changed the subject. "Just outside the city there's this field of wild flowers. In the middle, there's a huge oak tree. I've always thought it would be the perfect place for a picnic. What do you say?"

Brooke grinned. "I think that sounds lovely. I'll have the kitchen prepare us a lunch."

Ianth's face split into a huge grin. "Perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

About an hour outside the city, Brooke and Ianth sat under the old tree. "I'm actually a prince you know?" Ianth said suddenly. "My older brother is the king of Avleen."

Brooke looked up at him. "Really? Why didn't you tell my father?"

"It doesn't really matter. Prince of a country no one's ever heard of." He shrugged.

Suddenly, he was on his feet, grinning ear to ear. "Come on!" He strode to over to the tree and hoisted himself onto a low branch. He motioned for Brooke to follow.

She laughed. "Sir Ianth. I can not climb a tree."

He shot her a sarcastic look. "And why not? Have you ever tried?"

"Well no, but..." She searched for an excuse. "I'm in a dress."

"So?"

She sighed. "Fine. I can't win can I?"

Ianth shook his head. "Nope." He held his hand out to her to help her into the tree.

Once Brooke had clamored into the tree she burst out laughing. "That was ridiculous!" She gasped through her giggles.

Ianth grinned and then began to laugh as well. "It really was."

"I just made a complete fool of myself! That is why princesses do not climb trees!" She wiped tears from her eyes as she tried to breathe.

"I suppose so." He laughed softly and steadied her on the branch they sat on.

He let go of her as she gained her own balance. "I suppose it's not so bad." She smiled before wobbling on the branch. Ianth reached out to steady her, but it was too late. She fell backwards and landed with a thud on the ground.

Ianth leapt out of the tree and to her side. "Princess Brooke! Are you ok?"

Brooke fought to catch her breath. Ianth couldn't tell if she were laughing or crying. Finally, she gasped. "I'm fine, I'm fine!" She sat up giggling. "This." She struggled to speak through her laughter. "This is why princesses do not climb trees."

Ianth chuckled. "I suppose you're right."

That evening, Brooke returned to Alec's cage. "Let's try again."

He shook out his feathers and turned to face her. "Try what again?"

"Your name." Brooke said sharply.

He sighed. "I told you. It's impossible."

Brooke wrapped her hands around the bars of the cage and leaned in close. "Teach me." She demanded.

Alec quickly grabbed her hands and yanked her even closer. "Bad move princess." He sneered. "What's keeping me from ripping your arms off?" His eyes were angry and wild.

Brooke struggled to remain calm. "The Fae king said I have a purpose. He said it's bad to meddle with the purpose of others." She spoke quickly.

"What if it's your purpose to die here?" He threatened.

"Then you'll never be free again. If you kill me, you're dead. But if you let me go, I may be able to set you free." Brooke tried to negotiate.

The Fae let her go. "You'd never let me go. But it's a nice thought." He sighed and sunk to the ground, leaning on the bars of the cage. "Tell the Fae king that I am a raven kindred. Tell him my name is Alec Koran Vik. He should understand enough."

Brooke suddenly found herself unable to be angry at the Fae. He seemed so sad. "I'll tell him." She sat next to the cage. "I wish there was more I could do."

"A key would be wonderful." His tone was sarcastic.

Brooke just shook her head. "I'm sorry."

Alec fell silent and after a few minutes Brooke went inside for dinner. That night, she dreamt again.

She made her way through the forest to Raven's court. "His name is Alec Korin something and he's also a raven kindred. That's what he told me to tell you."

The Fae nodded. "I see." His face betrayed no emotion. "And what of this hunter who captured your Fae? Tell me of him."

"His name is Ianth." Brooke thought for a moment. "He comes from the north. He says that he just got lucky and that Alec looked like he'd already been fighting someone. He didn't put up a struggle."

Raven nodded. "And there doesn't seem to be anything unusual about this Ianth man?"

Brooke shook her head. "No."

"I would caution you to be wary of him. Do not let him deceive you. He may not be whom he appears to be." The Fae king said quietly.

Brooke resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I'll keep my eye on him."

"Good." Raven stood and walked to where Brooke stood. "Now. A gift." He produced a black dagger from thin air. The blade appeared to be made of obsidian and there were deep red jewels inset into the hilt. "I think it will be a long time before we meet again. Take care little human. I have grown fond of you and your bravery."

She took the dagger. "Thank you." She studied it for a moment, wondering why she would ever need the knife. The fae king said no more but bent to kiss the top of her head. As he did, Brooke woke up. She sat up in her bed, rubbing a hand across her eyes. She sighed. These Fae dreams were becoming tiring. As she moved to get out of bed she noticed the dagger from her dreams laying on the pillow next to her. She picked it up and examined it. It looked the same as it had in her dreams. She now knew for sure that these dreams were far more than dreams. She shook her head and decided that she would take it to the library later.

Dor was buried in what appeared to be the same old book that he'd been studying when Brooke had first come to the library. "Dor?"

He looked up from the dusty old book. "Your highness! What can I do for you today?" He smiled at the princess.

"I'd like to see that book on Fae again. More dreams." She explained.

Dor nodded and retrieved the book. Brooke sat down with the ancient manuscript and began to flip through the pages, looking for anything about the dagger that the Fae king had given her. After about an hour she showed the dagger to Dor. "Do you know anything about this?" She asked.

Dor's eyes went wide. "Princess, where did you get this?" His voice trembled as he took the knife from her.

"My dreams" She explained. "The Fae king gave it to me."

Dor nodded as he studied the blade. "It's the Hell blade." He handed it back to Brooke. "I'm sure of it." He sat across from Brooke. "Many legends revolve around it. They say it was forged from the soul of the devil when he fell. It's used for killing to unkillable. Demons, immortals, gods."

"Why did he give it to me then? I'm no god killer." Brooke said.

"I don't know. But it seems he thinks you'll need it. I'd keep it close if I were you. In the wrong hands..." He trailed off, not wanting to think of the possibilities.

"I will. Thank you for your help Dor." Brooke tucked the dagger into a pocket in her dress.

The old man smiled. "It's no problem your highness."

Brooke debated with herself as she walked through the castle corridors. Should she show the blade to Alec or not? She was unsure if she could trust him. She honestly didn't know who she could trust, other than Dor. There was something about the old man that put her at ease. She wanted to show Ianth, but the Fae king's warning had set her on edge. She liked him, but what if Raven was right? What if Ianth wasn't what he seemed to be? She couldn't shake the tumultuous thoughts that ran through her head. Finally, she headed for the courtyard.


End file.
